I Will be Here
by tiff0795
Summary: Lawrence and Linda have been fighting and the kids are taking it very hard. "I will be here" by Steven Curtis Chapman. Fluff


Candace lay awake in bed in her dark room listening to the fight. Linda and Lawrence had been fighting all day and it went into the night. When she walked past the boys' room before she went to bed, she heard Phineas crying himself to sleep. She went in and hugged him. She told him everything would be all right. She just hoped she didn't lie to him. Ferb didn't seam too affected by the yelling. He lay with his back to his stepsiblings and appeared to be sleeping, so Candace didn't bother him.

Candace heard a knock on her door. It was small and quiet and she wasn't even sure that she heard it at first. It came again, a little more urgent. Candace looked at the clock. It was 4:15 in the morning. Candace went over to the door. It had to have been Phineas she thought. He was taking the fight really hard. So she was surprised when she opened the door and saw Ferb. He looked so little as he had his blanket wrapped around him and his eyes looked scared to death.

"Ferb, what's wrong? Why are you up?" Candace whispered soothingly. The boys had a habit of sleepwalking, but the way he was looking up at her, she didn't think this was one of his episodes.

Ferb stretched out his arms to Candace. She saw his eyes start to water. Candace picked him up and hugged him. He held on tight and started crying into her shoulder as she shut the door. She walked him over to her bed and they both sat facing each other.

"Did Phineas just get to sleep? Is that why you came to me?" Candace asked. Ferb nodded. Tears stained his face. Candace wiped the tears away with her hands. Ferb hugged her.

Candace rubbed his back. "Everything's going to be all right, Ferb," she said.

"What if they get a divorce? You guys won't be my siblings anymore and I'll loose Mum," Ferb said, fresh tears streaming down his face.

Candace hugged him tighter. It was clear all of the kids were afraid of that. Ferb was the first one to say it out loud. Now that it was said, there was no denying it anymore.

"Ferb, I promise, if anything happens, which it won't, but if it does, I'll make sure to keep all of us together," Candace said.

Ferb looked up at her like he was waiting for her to explain herself. "I have my license," Candace explained. "Phineas and I will come over to your house, wherever your dad and you will live, to stay the weekend, or for half the summer. Then, on the other weekend or the other half of the summer, I'll get you and bring you over here."

Ferb nodded and wiped his eyes. Candace and him rocked in the bed. "Candace?" Ferb said, not meeting her eyes.

"Hm?" Candace responded.

"I love you," Ferb said.

Candace gave him a small squeeze and kissed him on the head. "I love you, too, Ferb." That's all that was said, but it seamed like they shared something brand new. Candace rocked her younger brother as they shared a sibling bond that neither one was sure was really there until tonight.

_Tomorrow morning if you wake up _  
_and the sun does not appear_  
_I will be here_  
_If in the dark, we lose sight of love_  
_Hold my hand, and have no fear_  
_'Cause I will be here_

_I will be here_  
_When you feel like being quiet_  
_When you need to speak your mind_  
_I will listen_  
_And I will be here_  
_When the laughter turns to cryin'_  
_Through the winning, losing and trying_  
_We'll be together_  
_I will be here_

_Tomorrow morning, if you wake up_  
_And the future is unclear_  
_I will be here_  
_Just as sure as seasons were made for change_  
_Our lifetimes were made for these years_  
_So I will be here_

_I will be here_  
_And you can cry on my shoulder_  
_When the mirror tells us we're older_  
_I will hold you_  
_And I will be here_  
_To watch you grow in beauty_  
_And tell you all the things you are to me_  
_I will be here_

_I will be true to the promise I have made_  
_To you and to the One who gave you to me_

_Tomorrow morning, if you wake up_  
_And the sun does not appear_  
_I will be here_  
_Oh, I will be here__  
We'll be together  
'Cause I will be here_

Candace woke up in the morning to see Ferb cuddled up beside her with his head on her stomach. She looked at him sleeping and that's when it hit her.

It didn't matter how this fight turned out. Ferb would always be her little brother. Nothing was going to change that. He would always look up to her. Phineas, Ferb, and her would always be the Flynn-Fletcher kids.

"Sorry, Ferb," Candace said as she ruffled her sleeping brother's green hair "you're stuck with me forever."


End file.
